A kind heart
by CindyBaby
Summary: Sometimes we dont see ourselves very clearly at all.


**Not feeling so good tonight. Just down and overall low... angsty I guess. Those of you who have been following my stories for a while know that I at times don't feel so great. This is one of those times. Maybe it'll result in something worth reading, maybe not. Hope everyone of you is doing good! Is it Thanksgiving soon in the US or has it been already?**

**I don't own four brothers.**

Bobby was never a calm person, not even as a child. He's had it rough sure, and people usually look at him like they know him, know all that he's about by just a glance at him. Well, not those who know him, or know of him, they're not that stupid. It's the one's that don't know him, or his brothers that jugde. Usually those people end up in the hospital.

It's his way of dealing, always has been, and that's why it frustrates the hell out of him when something can't be resolved with his fists, everything should be resolved that way he thinks. Truth is he dosen't care anymore that some people look at him like he's trash, he dosen't care, but what he does care about is when someone is bothering his brothers.

Jack. His youngest brother, the sensitive one, the one who takes everything to heart, the one that's so easy to hurt. Oh he acts all tough, but Bobby knows when something is up, a big brother always knows, but of course Jack won't talk about it. He just sits in his room and write angsty songs and plays his guitar until they're all half deaf and wishing for soundproof walls. He knows something is wrong, but he dosen't know what, and it's bugging the hell out of him that Jack won't confide in him. To him it feels like he dosen't trust him, even though Evelyn says that's not the case at all. A part of Bobby dosen't believe her, and he wants to show Jack that he can be trusted, that he can always come to him no matter what, but he dosen't and now Bobby's patience as short and fickle as it is, has run out.

Honestly, if someone had told him that he'd follow his brother around like a crazy stalker he'd probably have only laughed and rolled his eyes, but here he is, waiting outside Jack's school, only Jack's not showing and instinct tells Bobby that Jack never went to school today. So of course he starts roaming the streets, and the bars. Jack's far from 21, but he could probably get in anywhere in Detroit, he has before. And sure enough, in a joint dirtier than his first foster home he finds him. The bottles and glasses scattered around him tells him that he was right, Jack's spent most of the day here. Question is why.

He takes a seat in front of him and leans his arms on the table, but Jack dosen't look up, dosen't respond in any way to his older brothers presence and Bobby tries to stop himself from gritting his teeth. He needs to be patient even though it's not his strong suit. Jack may seem older, and he's sure as hell been through more than most 80 year olds, but he's still just 16, way to young to be carrying every freaking thing possible on his shoulders.

They sit in silence, the clock ticking on, and seconds turn to minutes until Bobby finally speaks. "What are you doing Jack?"

He dosen't answer straight away, still staring down at the dirty tabletop, and when he finally answers his voice is so small that he sounds just like when he first came to them. "I don't want to be there". Somehow knowing that Bobby had looked for him at school. Maybe some younger brother sixth sense or something.

"Why?" He may not know what it's about, but he knows someone has done wrong and is going to pay for it.

"I don't belong" Jack says softly, and Bobby knows he really thinks he dosen't.

"Who says you don't?" and what's their name and adress...

Jack just shrugs, and Bobby tries to relax. "Is that why you're in this dive? Think you have a place here or what?"

Another shrug, and suddenly Bobby's not angry anymore, well he is, but most of all he's sad. Sad that his brother, who is probably the kindest of them all also have the lowest thoughts about himself. Just another thing the world got wrong. "Jackie..."

"Maybe I belong here" Jack states calmly as he look towards the corner, where Bobby already knows is full of drunk older dudes that he'll probably end up in a fight with if they don't leave soon.

No fucking way. "You belong with us" Bobby states firmly. And he does, Bobby Mercer has never been more sure of anything else. He's been here before, well not here, but in this dark place with Jack, and for someone who prides himself on fearing nothing except harm to his family, he has to admit it's a scary place to be. Jack's mind is full of little twists and turns, and you never know where those twists are taking him.

Jack frowns. "I don't know how to... belong"

And there it is. The problem of it all, thinking you deserve something good and decent when all you've ever been handed is shit. "You already do" It might be the nicest and most meaningful Bobby has said before, and he's almost surprised by how easy it was. Jack's blue eyes meet his own, and suddenly they don't seem so troubled, though they still have questions in them. "Let's go home Jack".

Jack nods after a few seconds and they stand, Bobby shooting threatening glares to the corner. They walk down the street silently, passing an old homeless man, extending his cup to them in a begging gesture, a sight far to common in Detroit. Jack drops some coins and the old man thank him gratefully. Bobby almost smiles, Jack dosen't know it yet, and maybe he never will, but despite the things he's done, the laws he's broken and the one's he has no respect for at all, despite everything he's done that makes society say he's bad, despite that, Bobby knows there is nothing evil in his youngest brother's heart, nothing at all.


End file.
